


It Was Everything

by jenelleman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Druids, Friendship, Loss, Love, M/M, Magic, No Dialogue, Pack Feels, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Wolves, boy who ran with wolves, implied sterek, new normal - Freeform, special pack, supernatrual creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenelleman/pseuds/jenelleman
Summary: They call him the boy who runs with wolves- at least they will.Right now they call him reckless, and stupid. They call him brave, stupidly brave. Fearlessly brave. They call him trouble, swear that it must course through his veins.





	It Was Everything

Stiles was the boy who ran with wolves- or at least he would be.

Right now he was just a kid who was fighting for his life alongside his friends and family, because he’d be damned if he was going to sit back passively and let them get themselves killed.

So he showed up in the woods at midnight with a bat as his only weapon; he sacrificed himself again and again, losing bits and pieces of him as he went along.

The pieces of him were scattered all throughout the town; the high school, the vet's office, the police station, the preserve. Even his own fucking house held pieces of him that would never fit all the way back together.

Derek tried to hold him together, tried to make him see that he was tearing himself apart. Tried to convince him to leave- leave Beacon Hills, leave the supernatural world behind.

Stiles would just scoff, because really Derek? The supernatural world became his world the second Peter bit Scott.

Scott was his brother- despite the issues they faced and the broken trust they experienced.. despite it all, Scott was his brother.

His dad was the fucking Sheriff who got stuck cleaning up all the messes fucking pixies and harpies left behind.

He’s just a kid trying to survive and he doesn’t realize that it isn’t normal. Not every werewolf pack faces a new evil every week. Killing a kelpie and banishing trolls are not just another Tuesday night for packs that exist outside the Beacon County line.

It’s his life, his normal, so he doesn’t realize that it’s not everyone’s normal.

His pack consist of a retired hunter (he takes the place of his daughter, never quite filling the hole she left behind), a banshee, a hellhound, three humans (plus the pack parents- Noah and Melissa were more pack affiliated than actual pack; and Mason is only a human technically- they don’t know what he is, but he smells mostly human so that’s where he fits), two chimera’s (one a wolf and one a chameleon), a werecoyote, five betas, and two alphas.

He doesn’t realize how unique that makes his pack (even more so since Scott is a true alpha, and he lords it over Derek, and in return Derek just completes his full shift).

He doesn’t realize that they’re not normal. He see’s a vampire den and just rolls his eyes because c’mon guys, you know you’re not welcome here. Sometimes they manage to make alliances with the supernatural beings, other times..he’s seen more bloodshed than he’d care to admit.

He doesn’t know that other packs spoke of them in hushed tones- none of them do. They’re just trying to exist in a town that Stiles swears was built on a hellmouth they have yet to discover.

Derek bans him from watching anymore Buffy. But late at night when they’re cuddled in bed (the rest of the pack spread out through the house) Derek selects the show from their Netflix line up and Stiles snuggles in further. He falls asleep to the sound of Buffy kicking ass and Derek’s heartbeat (he doesn’t have nightmare these nights- he knows even in a house full of wolves he’s 100% safe).

They call him the boy who runs with wolves- at least they will.

Right now they call him reckless, and stupid. They say that he’s going to get himself killed, get them all killed.

That one day he’s going mouth off to the wrong creature and the Hale- McCall (McCall-Hale if you ask Scott) will be wiped out.

They call him brave, stupidly brave. Fearlessly brave. Brave in such a way other creatures who have heard of him are terrified.

There’s nothing scarier than someone who isn’t afraid of death.

They call him trouble, swear that it must course through his veins.

He doesn’t know they call him anything. His pack doesn’t bother with pack alliances or diplomacies, they don’t feed into the gossip line.

They stay secluded, laser focused on staying alive. Trying to find calm and peace in the midst of all the fighting and pain and anger.

They are too busy trying to live their lives- for Allison, and Erica, and Boyd, and Aiden. For the Hale family who ruled the land for generations. For Claudia, who died before Stiles was introduced into the supernatural world (Stiles finds out one night that she knew all along, knew about Talia Hale and werewolves and he somehow manages to find a piece of him in that).

They want to live for all the people that don’t get to anymore.

So they don’t pay attention to what people are saying about them. They go to college and get their degrees and move back to Beacon Hills and come together every week to fight off some supernatural.

Stiles and Mason discover magic in them (Stiles has a spark and Mason apparently has Druid blood, which makes them mostly human). They use to to continue to survive.

And eventually they expand the back, they add more betas, Kira returns so they can officially add kitsune back into their ranks.

And Stiles tells stories to the newbies, tells them stories of pain and survival. Of love and laughter and loss. Of sacrifice and martyrdom. Of the pure idiocy of a group of teenagers fighting for their lives. Of failed plans.

He tells them stories. Because these days, Beacon Hills has settled down and these things can afford to be just stories now.

They all gather in the backyard, and listen to the rumors people of said about them. The wind carries them, brings them forward.

It greets Stiles with an aching familiarity, like they’re long lost friends. It circles him, singles him out.

Whispered over the treetops; he was the boy who ran with wolves and survived.

Maybe because he was there from the beginning, because he never doubted them, never left their side

From the very beginning, all those years ago. He made a family out of the wolves- molded them and shaped them until they all fit together.

There were still holes; there was a very distinct Allison shaped hole in the space between Isaac and Scott. Erica and Boyd’s hole was a little bigger than Allison’s because they mushed together, a spot for the both of them, side by side. There’s even an Aiden shaped hole that follows Ethan like a shadow. There are holes all over Derek and Cora from the loss of their family. There’s a hole between Stiles and the Sheriff.

Yes, there were still holes, would always be holes. But Stiles knew enough about holes that he knew they could still work together as a group, still function.

And maybe it was this, the knowing of pain and loss that the others didn’t feel, maybe this is why it chose him, singled him out above the others.

And years down the road, after they all had lived a full life- one full of love and laughter in spite of the pain- they will pick out his headstone with careful consideration.

They will remember the words whispered over the treetops, carried through the wind.

They would write:

_Stiles Stilinski  
He ran with wolves_

And it was enough, it was everything.

 


End file.
